


just

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: gabilliam oneshots [3]
Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>realwilliambeckett said: <br/>gabilliam "just"</p>
            </blockquote>





	just

it was  _just_  enough, gabe thought, running his hands over an old photo. it was a shitty one, nate covered it in dicks, minus the area alex was in, just hearts there. gabe doesn’t know why he kept it. ryland had vicky’s finger up his nose, alex was to the side of them, looking slightly off put. nate was in the center, a complete blur. gabe was pretty sure he was screaming, which is why sisky must have looked so scared, holding his beer close to his chest. 

gabe moves his hand slightly, allowing himself to view the rest of the image. there were a few more blurred faces, but then there was  _them_. william and gabe. gabe and william. not the slightest gap between them, smiles bright, like they weren’t in some unknown host’s basement, drunk off their asses.

william looks so small. gabe thought, knowing that he really wasn’t. it was just the way he leaned on gabe, the his hand was on he chest, probably trying to hold himself steady after lauging at something stupid gabe said. 

his hands were shaking now, he didn’t try to stop them, just tried to make his eyes focus, even though it didn’t seem to be working. he shut his eyes, feeling a headache start to come on.

it was so long ago, but gabe kept telling himself that it was _just_  fine. it was just fine that he never took the chance to kiss william. it was  _just_  fine that he never woke up next to william, even if it was just a drunken mistake to the other. it was  _just_  fine that gabe never told william he loved him, it was _just_  fine to gabe, that he still loved him, even though he _just_  didn’t have the courage to try to let his feelings be heard in the morning light.

it was  _just_  enough, gabe thought, moments like the one captured in the image. because gabe had no other choice, had had to settle with the way willaim only thought of him as  _just_  a friend.    
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed
> 
> send me prompts im patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
